


Puzzle Pieces

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Only Fry would lose his own child in his own back yard.To be fair, he was distracted by his kid's awesome blernsball pitch...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltwaterWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterWine/gifts).



“Leela? Don’t panic, but I think I lost Yancy.”

Leela’s eye flew open, and she nearly dislodged their daughter from her comfortable place upon her breast. She’d been sunning herself happily by the doorway while Fry played with their son, a little red-haired dynamo of five. “What?!”

“We were playing with one of your old blernsballs and then he threw a really high pitch and I tried to catch it but I missed it and bent over to get it. When I turned around and he was gone!”

“FRY!” She shouted, but then took a deep breath. “Okay, calm down. This is a very small apartment; he couldn’t have gone very far from the door.”

“But what if he did?! What if he’s wandering around downtown New New York! We haven’t even taught him how to hitchhike yet!”

Leela moaned. “Fry! Focus!” she demanded. “We know he didn’t go out the door…or anywhere past me. That leaves out the living room, dining room and kitchen. Which means…”

“Hey meattubes,” said Bender from the patio doorway, “did you lose one of your meatballs?” He held out Yancy by his shirt tail and two fingertips. “I found this stuck in my bedroom window.”

“TA DA!” the toddler sang from his position in his quasi-uncle’s grip.

“YANCY!” Fry scooped the child up and squeezed him for all he was worth, to his whining complaints. When he looked over his shoulder, Leela tucked her hands upon her hips. At her elbow, the baby burped. “You know, Fry,” she said, “your DNA and mine’s a pretty unbeatable combination. Unbeatable, panic-inducing, life changing and terribly scary, but still unbeatable.”

He grinned. “Just wait until Laura learns how to crawl.”

“Don’t remind me,” she winced, but it was one filled with self-depreciating humor. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s go get dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like your treat!


End file.
